Call of the Phoenix
by Lost O'Fallon Girl
Summary: AU: doesn't comply with 7th book:::: a mysterious girl comes to Hogwarts and to tell the truth she is not of this world, and Dumbledore is not telling all he knows...like that is new!SS/OC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own which rightfully belongs to J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Call of the Phoenix**

Prologue

* * *

She was standing at the front gates of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, her violet eyes scanning the grounds, making sure no one was in her sights. All the lights within the castle had been off, _everything is as they should be at midnight_ she thought, however something was not right she could sense something in the air. But she ended up shrugged it off as nerves._ Seems safe enough..._, she let caution hit the wind and pushed opened the gates, the screeching of the gate made her cringe._ Damn it, hope no one knows I'm coming_. She sighed as she spotted no lights going on within the castle. _Well it looks like I didn't disturb anyone. _She began walking towards the castle when she heard a twig snap. _Shit, _she looked around her eyes scanning the grounds. _Nothing, oh-kay, Albus stop playing with me. _

When she began walking, again she heard him breathing very softly from behind her. _I- _"Tell me, what makes you think you wouldn't be caught wondering the grounds... after hours?"_ Christ, I hate it when he does that! _She thought as she turned to face the most dreaded professor, Master of Potions: Professor Severus Snape. _I heard allot about you...but no one told me you were...'blink blink'...don't think like that...he's not of your world..._she thought as she scanned him from head to toe. He was still in his black robes and he had something hidden in his left hand his right hand had his wand lit in her face. "Well?"

"The fact I'm not a student at this institution!" she shot back as she looked him straight in the eyes. _Hah! 0 points snarky bastard, 1-point illustrious heroine_ and then she gave a soft laugh.

"Is that supposed to be funny? I don't think it is...Miss...?" he said as his arms crossed over his chest, his wand still ignited with the light spell 'lumos'. _1-point sardonic wit! 1-point enchanting mistress, damn! S_he thought as she backed a few paces because he was severely crowding her space. "And where do you think you are going?" he said as he narrowed his eyes in her direction.

"I'm going nowhere, Master Snape. I'm just regaining my required personal space." She offered as she crossed her arms behind her back, her right glowing for about a second as she made a small fist.

"Keep your hands where I can see them-I don't know what your _-intentions-_ are and we don't want me waving my wand with a hex...Now do we?"He sneered with smooth delicate voice that sent shivers down her spine. _How is it, this man can get to me like this, when no one from my world can?_

She moved her hands slowly to the front of her form, her right still clumped in a fist as she viewed his eyes, her own lit up-a flash of silver as she smiled. "Tell Dumbledore, if he expects me to see him not to send his 'lackeys' to the door when I arrive..." she smiled as she tossed her hands up and she dispersed in shadows that consumed her form too quickly, almost to quickly for his eyes to process. Yet process they did and he couldn't stop the silent spell that flew from his wand as it went through the air and ended up breaking a vase next to Hagrid's hut. His dog barked and growled he heard Hagrid mumble something and the dog shut up. Then Snape had heard a clink when something metal hit the ground in front of him._ She didn't disapparate...what in the hell's blazes was that? _

He looked down to see a silver teardrop necklace. He bent down looking around before he picked it up and placed it in his pocket. She obviously wanted him to give it to Dumbledore. He sighed as he stood back up. _What is going on, you old codger?_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, writing on a long piece of parchment with a silver-feathered quill, his eyes concentrating on what he was writing. Several books on his desk were splattered out and opened to various pages and some in languages, even Severus did not recognize._ What is going on Headmaster, do you think me not worthy of knowing?_ He thought as he climbed the steps in Dumbledore's office, passing the sleeping portraits as he stopped just before the headmaster's desk.

"Severus...what brings you here so early in the morning?" Albus spoke as he looked up from his parchment, his eyes scanning his dress for attire. "A meeting, why wasn't I notified before it occurred?"

"It was a last minute call but nothing important, Headmaster..." he spoke softly not trying to stop his thoughts of the mysterious woman who appeared at the gates."However, there was a woman...she had tried to get into Hogwarts...and -_vanished_- before I could properly question her. However, she did say she was here on your invitation."

"A woman, Severus?" he asked as he looked up from his parchment.

"Yes, she dropped this..." Snape pulled out the silver teardrop necklace and placed it on the parchment Dumbledore was writing on." His eyes glued on the Headmaster's face watching for any reaction.

"She left...did she?" Dumbledore asked as he looked up from the necklace, showing no emotions on his face. His normally blue twinkling eyes now held dark grey clouds.

"Y-yes and she said something along the lines to not send any interference when she arrives. Headmaster, I wasn't notified of anyone coming..." he stated coolly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I wasn't so sure myself, Severus. Not to worry, she...will return in no time," Dumbledore said as he nodded and moved the necklace off his parchment as he continued to write his last thought before he looked up again. "Anything else you would like to add?"

_Yes, like what the bloody hell is going on?_ Snape pursed his lips tightly as he looked at Fawkes' empty perch. "No Headmaster. I'll take my leave," he said as he turned towards the door. When he got there, he heard Albus get up.

"Good night, Severus." Dumbledore responded softly as he entered the portrait hole behind his desk going into his bedchambers for the night.

"Good evening, headmaster" Snape said as he walked back towards the revolving stairs, when he got to the bottom he started to head towards the dungeons, thinking about what had just transpired between him and the headmaster. _Why doesn't he trust me? He used to trust me...what the devil is going on...why don't I need to know?_ He nearly growled at his last thought when he heard slick smacking noises_. Eh...damn dunderheads...do not know how to properly use a silence charm!_ He shook his head as he opened the closet door. "Well...who do we have here?"

* * *

**Author's Notation:**

Alright I said I was going to revise this. So here it is. Most of the editing was grammar/spelling. Hope you like it. READ&REVIEW!

**Much Appreciated,**

Lost O'Fallon Girl


	2. Ch1: Troubled Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own which rightfully belongs to J. K. Rowling

* * *

Call of the Pheonix

Ch1: Troubled Romance

* * *

"Ronald Weasley! Where on earth have you been?" Hermione Ganger, Gryffindor's local bookworm grabbed him by the ear and pulled him into the common room when he entered though the fat lady's portrait. "You had us worried!" she cried as she pulled him to the couch.

"Mione!" he cried as he grabbed her wrist. "Stop it that hurts!" he whined as he was shoved into his seat. An angered bookworm and his displeased friend, Harry Potter, confronted him.

"We were wondering where you went off to?" the boy-who-lived added softly he stood up behind Hermione, he was a few heads taller than her and he had a strange look in his eyes as he viewed Ronald's attire. "What were you doing? Shagging someone in a broom closet?" Harry joked but when Ron didn't answer Hermione slapped him a new one.

"My god Ronald, how dare you!" she cried as she an upstairs to the girl's dormitory. Ron was still holding his face where she had slapped him with a dumb look on his face (well more dumb than his usual face).

"I can't say you didn't disserve it, mate. Not this time." Harry spoke quietly as he shook his head and headed up to their dormitory. "I don't think you should try talking to Hermione for a while, she is going to be raging for a while before you can get coherent words from her that are not insulting." Harry said softly as he looked back to his friend as he reached the third step. "You completely lost your head on this one...I hope it was worth it."

* * *

_Now what?_ He growled when he heard a knock on the door. He was never going to finish grading his fifth year essays. "Enter" he spoke with sheer annoyance.

"Sorry to bother you so late, Severus" Minerva walked in and walked before his desk. "What are you still doin-I mean. Why did you take away 150 points from Gryffindor a half and hour ago?"

"I have nothing to say to you, if you have questions: ask Mr. Weasley! I would appreciate it if you would leave so I can finish grading these dunderheads." he sneered, as he looked back down to the 36 inch parchments before him. _How pathetic...Miss Weasley thinks she can adjust her margin a half a centimeter and think I would not notice._

"Severus! I'm serious!" She began but Severus cut her off before she could finish.

"Really and I'm the Dark Lord." he snarled as he looked up to the woman who had he arms crossed over her chest. _Maybe I should laugh, perhaps that would coerce her into leaving, _and he shook his head mentally. He watched the woman's lips pursed in a disapproving gesture that made him smirk. "Ask him and leave me to my essays Minerva, I mean it. Or I shall find more reasons to take points from your precious house!" he sneered as he looked her in the eyes.

"Fine!" she stormed out of his chambers without any more words than that. _That sure got her to leave, thank Merlin's balls. _His hands gripped into fists as he looked back down to the parchment._ I will finish grading them tomorrow, when I have a clearer mind and can concentrate on this mess. _

He then stood up and walked away from his desk to the northern wall of his office's bookshelves pulling down Fahrenheit 451 causing the shelving unit to sink into the wall and slide aside. "Tomorrow is another day" he said silkily and the shelving unit closed behind him.

* * *

**Author's Notation:**

Again it was only some minor spelling/grammar editing. I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think READ&REVIEW!

Much Appreciated,

**Lost O'Fallon Girl**


	3. Ch2: The Power of a Name

Disclaimer: I do not own which rightfully belongs to J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Call of the Phoenix **

Ch2: The Power of a Name

* * *

"Here you go, deary," Madame Rose Marta said as she placed a hot cup of coco before the woman sitting at the furthest table in the darkest of corners.

"But I-" she began but Madame Rose Marta cut in before she could continue. _-Didn't order anything. _She thought as she listened to the woman speak.

"The gentlemen at the bar ordered it for you." she said softly as she looked behind her, a slender man in expensive attire with long blond hair tied into a tail._ Why would he order this for me? _She though as she tilted her head to the side as she observed the man turn his head to the side revealing his cool silver-blue eyes.

"Who is he?" she asked before Rose Marta left her vicinity. Her violet hues flashed silver for a second as she watched the man at the bar. _He doesn't seem dangerous, but why would he hide his wand in a cane?_

"Are you a muggle-born?" Rose Marta asked softly as she looked to her. _Is she insulting me?_ She wondered as she kept he eyes on the prize admirer.

Rose Marta smiled as she glanced over the woman's attire that did not subject her to either conclusion. She was wearing a strange black fabric that hugged to her curves, and had celestial patterns throughout the whole design of the outfit, from the short-sleeved shirt to the slender gloves, and half cloak that hugged her right side of her form quite nicely.

"A muggle-what?" she asked looking at Rose Marta as if she were stupid. Her teeth clenched as she looked from Rose Marta to the man with blond hair. "Never mind, I don't care...so who is he?"

"He, my dear girl is Mister Malfoy" she said as if it was common knowledge. She smiled and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't tell him you're a muggle-born." she winked at her before she returned to her staff duties.

She shook off the old woman's words as if they did not affect her, after all she didn't know what she had been going on about. She didn't care either way, she smirked as she stood up taking the hot steaming mug with her as she walked up from behind him. "Is this a form of invitation?"

He turned his head in her direction. "Perhaps...why don't you sit here, and we'll chat a while?" he spoke smoothly. _He is trying too hard. He is worse than the males back home. _She smiled through gritted teeth.

"I suppose I could join you, but if you're after something, I'm sorry to disappoint you..." she began as she took a seat next to him, her eyes remained violet as she put her lips to the mug. _This concoction smells funny..._she thought as she breathed in the steam before taking in a sip. "Mmmm..."

"What is your name?" he asked with a harder tone than she would have imagined. _What is he playing at-_her thoughts froze as the urge to answer him pulled her out of her thoughts and back into real time reality.

"My name...is..." she gritted her teeth, _no he mustn't know your name, lie..._her thoughts screamed out as her eyes flashed gold, he looked at her then, she could see a sheer coldness in his eyes as he gripped her collar and pulled her close to him.

"You have no choice in this matter...tell me" he spoke more strictly as he pulled out his wand from his cane. "Tell. Me. Your. Name. Right. Now."

"NO!" she sneered as she let the shadows consume her, melding into the ground and slipping right from under his fingertips. _You do not have the right for that kind of power; _her mind reeled as she bit down on her tongue as she finally dispersed from Three Broomsticks.

_The next time we meet, I'll be sure to get even with _y_ou M_r_. Malfoy._ The thoughts appeared in his mind as he just took a sip of his drink as if he heard nothing, the only sign of his disturbance was that the grip on his glass was stronger than normal, and the fact he nearly broke his wand shoving it back into his cane.

* * *

_What the hell was that, nothing of this world should affect me...not like that...it almost got me to tell him my name._ She shook her head as she looked to her surroundings; trees strung about, very tall and illustrious as she could have ever imagined. "Wonderful." she spoke softly as a rather large spider crossed her path dragging a small creature in its web slightly behind it. "How...quaint."

"You don't belong here." spoke a voice from behind her that almost made her jump. _Who else wants to scare me out of my wits?_

"No, I don't but I'm here all the same," she said as she turned to face the one speaking. He was different from what she imagined._ whoa! What is he?_ His skin blue and his mass much lager than herself, he was a half-breed of some kind with four legs like a steed, and the top half of a man. "I am here on the request of a phoenix, don't judge me by appearances. I am fairly different from anyone you have crossed."

"You are in danger if you choose to stay in this forest. My people will have your head before the night is out. They already proved to the Wizarding World not to mess." he spoke as he cautiously approached her. "If I had not been banished I would bring you to Bane, myself. As it is... I will help guide you out."

"If I needed help I would of asked for it." she stated calmly. "I do not need assistance, unless you can get me in Hogwarts without disturbance of its people."

"You seek to get inside the school, why?" the centaur asked as he stood before her. His eyes remained on her stance looking her up and down, unlike Mr. Malfoy he had means to discover if she was meaning to harm.

"I do not questions the summons of a phoenix, it's companion known as Albus Dumbledore has requested my presence, but I seek not to be known by any other than he." she spoke very cryptically.

"Yet I smell another's hands on you" he said as his arms crossed over his chest.

"That would be the work of a man who sought to know my name, which I do not give freely but he sought to take my will as well. It was never my intention to cross that man's path. He now will alert someone else to my attention." she sighed as she looked to the ground. "Must we speak this way; can we not just go back to the school?"

The centaur looked into the skies. "You do not seem dangerous...but the stars cannot tell me for better or for worse you add to an ongoing problem."

"I am not of this world, your world can only read what it knows and it knows nothing of my place in the order of things. Be assured I mean no harm." she said softly as she looked to the stars._ They look so much diffe_r_ent he_r_e...mo_r_e beautiful...in this world. _"Ask the phoenix his reason for my summons, perhaps then you'll be reassured."

"It is not necessary." he spoke smoothly. A spider appeared behind him and her eyes flashed gold as she sprung up to the tops of the trees only to crash down on the spiders back, squishing it into the ground as all sorts of goop covered her form. "Yuck! Your world is full of disgusting creatures that seek to harm."

The centaur turned to face her." I owe you great gratitude, for I did not foresee its coming. How did you react so quickly?" he asked with batted breath.

"As I said I'm not of this world. But to make sure we keep alliances you may call me 'Rasgos da Prata' and what can I call you?"

"Ferienz, it's my pleasure" he bowed to her. "I shall take you to the castle and you must promise me not to return, unless I call?"

"I will abide by what you say, Ferienz" she gave a small curtsy. "Unless of course it is deemed by means that are not my own that I come here."

"Good." he smiled as he walked ahead of her leading her back to the castle. "Follow me...I'll take you to the castle."

* * *

**Author's Notation:**

Alright, did only minor editing, spelling, grammar and the lot. Hope you enjoy it. READ&REVIEW!

**Much Appreciated,**

Lost O'Fallon Girl


	4. Ch3: Shifting the Stars

Disclaimer: I do not own which rightfully belongs to J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Call of the Phoenix**

Ch3: Shifting the Stars**

* * *

**

"Mione-" Ron started to say as he rushed to the Bushy headed girl rushing through the hall, with an overload of tomes in her sack and several more hugged to her chest.

"Just go away, Ronald," she growled as she slipped between a Slytherin couple holding hands, coercing Ron to go around and fight to get through a bunch of chattering gossiping girls from Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

"Come on Mione!" Ron yelled, as he finally got free of the gossiping Banshees.

"Don't 'Come on me' Ronald Weasley!" She retorted as she stopped at the door to her next class. Opening the door as Ron got to her side, bashing it against his face before she entered and slamming the door behind her.

"That girl's worse than Snape!" Ron whined as he clutched his nose, as he walked away. He shook his head as he found Harry shaking his head disapprovingly at the bottom of the stairs to Divination Tower.

"I think Death by Hermione Granger will suit you for today, mate." Harry said as he patted him on the back as they started up the stairs. "I warned you not to approach her, you should of just left her to steam.

"Yeah-I know." Ron Acknowledged as they got to the top of the stairs. "Do you think Ferienz will buy it?"

"Buy what?" Harry asked before they entered the actual classroom.

"Death by Mione" Ron sighed as he braced himself for the worst.

"It doesn't matter if he buys it; it matters if Trelawney buys it. She's teaching us today." Harry laughed softly.

"Oh-Right, Ferienz can't get to the tower!" He gave a small laugh before they entered and began the session.

* * *

"Ferienz!" Rasgos gasped as they approached the forest's edge. Her face showed of pure horror and shock as she saw what lay beyond him, all about the grounds the students were scattered about, walking, talking, sitting and some were studying though most of those students were prestigious Ravenclaws.

"What is wrong?" Ferienz stopped just before the clearing. His hands resting on his hips as he saw her look of horror, he appeared as if he wanted to laugh, yet he held on.

"The children are out and about," She cried in a feint whisper. Her grip tightened on the tree she had clutched the moment she realized they were not going to be approaching the castle alone.

"Don't tell me you are afraid of students?" Ferienz jested as he looked to her hiding behind a big tree, only part of her face and her hand gripping the large tree could be seen.

"No, I'm afraid of re-precautions" she said softly as her eyes turned to big saucers.

" Re-precautions?" Ferienz asked as he cautiously approached her. His head began to tilt to the side to heighten his form in questioning her.

"The stars may not define my destiny, Ferienz," she whispered in a light tone as she stepped back making herself appear in his full view. "Yet it doesn't change the fact I can move the stars and change what is to happen."

"Rasgos...your appearance in our world alone has moved the stars to change what was to come. Follow me and fear not what your presence brings to this world." Ferinz stated with his arms wide open, as if he presented the Hogwarts to her as her first step into the real world.

"I shall not fear...as long as you stay at my side." she said as she bowed her head, as she made her way to his side, a small smile appearing on her features as they made their way to the castle. Some students walking by stopped to talk to their Professor, no one paid attention to Rasgos, or so she had thought.

* * *

"Severus, what brings you to my office on your day of solitude?" Albus spoke with a sparkle behind his half-moon shaped spectacles.

"The woman-" Severus began but paused as he recollected his thoughts.

"The woman? Severus...please remind me of what you speak...I know I'm known to be all-knowing but I can perceive what you are going on about, son." Albus asked calmly as he looked down to the large piece of parchment before him, his wand lingering in his fingers, as he looked up to Severus again.

"The woman in which appeared two days ago...I may have-" Severus cut himself off as Albus stood without warning. "Headmaster, wait let me-" he began again but stopped when Albus passed him, placing his hand on his shoulder and squeezing it gently as he looked up to him, the blasted sparkle still remained in his twinkling old eyes.

"Whatever it may be, we will have to discuss it later Severus." Albus spoke as he exited the office, leaving Snape to his own devices in his office. But not before he heard the Albus' last words. "The woman in question is approaching along side Professor Ferienz"

"What!" Snape snapped as he looked back to the shut door. The Portraits of Headmasters started to dwindle in whispering as they watched Snape look to the parchment Dumbledore had been viewing. The Marauder's Map lay before him; he could see everything and everyone doing anything in the corridors throughout the castle and several of the students outside in the green houses, and all about the grounds. What surprised him was the fact that Dumbledore already made it to the main entrance and was vastly approaching Ferienz and a misted person. 'She can even deceive the bloody map' his head cried as he looked to it in outrage. From what he could see of her title were a few letters '-R-a-s-G-o-s-'

* * *

**Author's Notation:**

Again only minor editing from the original draft I crafted. I hope all those fans I had have returned and I hope I shown you new folks that I can indeed write. READ&REVIEW!

**Much Appreciated,**

Lost O'Fallon Girl


	5. Ch4: Child of Fury and Daughter of Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own which rightfully belongs to J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Call of the Phoenix**

Ch4: Child of Fury and Daughter of Tears

* * *

"Miss Prata-I know I've called you from a long distance to make interference in our world. I just wanted to make things clear. You are not here to help Mr. Potter to fulfill his destiny in facing the Dark Lord known as Voldemort."

"Then why have you beckoned me here, Albus Dumbledore?" She said as she crossed her arms over her chest as she narrowed her eyes; _Let me guess it has something to do with Master of Snarkiness? _She thought to herself as she looked around his office, it was drowning in all types of weird silver mechanisms and shelves of books. Seeing a sword on display, she arched a brow as she read the name inscribed on the blade: Gryffindor. "Goblin made I see..."

"Ah, yes... it is, isn't it" Dumbledore nodded as he had remained calm and confined to his desk, watching as she examined his office. "It's one of the Founder's of this school. Godric Gryffindor."

"The Goblin who made this would tell you otherwise," she said as she shook her head and turned back to face him. She examined his presence, it felt strong but something was weakening him. She then found the source when he had moved his hand to the table; it was withered and decaying as if it had been dead over a few centuries. "I can fix your hand if you need me to, Albus." She spoke softly as she changed her gaze to see his response, and sat down in the chair across from him.

"I don't think that will be necessary," Dumbledore began but when he paused she had stood up. Prata walked to the portraits of the former headmasters and she placed her hands hovering there on the wall. A shadow started from her fingertips and spread along the wall, covering all the portraits around the room and all of the portraits' cries of outrage gone unheard as the portraits were completely consumed in darkness that resembled a solid-mass not unlike a wall. "What are you…?"

"Precautions must be made. You know that as well as I. So who if not the boy am I here to assist? I know it could not be you for the fact you will not allow me to heal your dead hand. Oh yes, it's dead and somehow you've blocked its progress up your arm...it desperately wants to spread throughout your whole self." she said as plopped back down on the chair across from him.

"I have a spy deep in the ranks of the Death Eaters, I believe after this year is through he will be a close second to that of Lord Voldemort. He is the one the boy must defeat, and I believe him to be capable." He said softly as he looked to her.

"I see...so you wish me to protect this spy without knowing who he could be? Alternatively, were you thinking me a mind reader? Perhaps it's a Professor of yours...I know it couldn't possibly be Ferienz...and the only other member of staff I've had the pleasure of coming across was Master of Snar- I mean Professor Snape. It is he is not, Snape is your spy?"

"Yes it is Severus and I want you to infiltrate the Death Eaters, becoming one yourself—but never allow them to discover you are not just a simple witch."

"And how do you expect me to do that? I have no use for a wand...I've no magic." she said as she looked to him with shinning silver eyes.

"And what do you call the power you hold over shadows?" Albus asked as he waved his hand towards her work that had silenced the room, and kept the sound from entering and exiting the room.

"Inheritance…my title in my world is 'Lady of Darkness' in your tongue." She said as she lifted her head, "If it's alright can I use Relics to send word to my siblings of my whereabouts? I would ask Relics myself but it seems he is at your service until your time has passed."

"Relics?" Dumbledore asked. _Is he stupid? _She thought and her thoughts were interrupted by the sign song voice of the bird that flew in through the high window and landed on the perch beside Dumbledore.

_...Child of Fury and Daughter of Tears, he does not know me by the name you have come to call me, he only knows me by the name of Fawkes…_

"Oh right—he's known to you, as Fawkes." She said softly as she looked to the firebird sitting on its perch smiling her thanks.

* * *

"My Lord," Severus took a knee as he entered the inner circle. "I couldn't get the information you requested about the woman who came to see Dumbledore. When she returned to the school, he brought her straight to his office; I couldn't derive any information other than her name from the Centaur, Rasgos da Prata."

"Tears of Silver…" spoke a man from behind Severus. "Its Portuguese…did she look foreign?" _No but you look foreign to our circle…Portuguese? Her? Maybe her parents were English but she was raised in Portugal? Doubtful she had the full Standard English accent. _

"I didn't get a good look at her, but from what I could tell she was English." Severus said as he gave a glance behind him to the man who spoke. _Who in the bloody hell do you think you are trying to interfere in my intelligence brief?_

"So why would her name be Rasgos da Prata if she is English?" asked Lord Voldemort as he moved his head to the side, so his profile would show from behind the chair. "Worm-tail…"

"Y-yes…ma-ma-master." Said the fat balding man who was shaking in his shoes as he crept from behind the shadows and next to his armchair where he gripped the pale skinny arm. _What an imbecile…he should know better than to touch the Dark Lord._

"For someone as scared as you are…you seem to have a death wish…" Voldemort spoke and watched as Worm-tail squealed and backed away as the Dark Lord laughed manically, then stopped abruptly as he turned to face the mantle again. "Oh and Worm-tail… 'Crucio'…" _Like we did not bloody well see that coming? the pathetic fool._

The man cried out as he crumpled into a little ball on the floor, his cries of pain and anguish only made him appear weaker which made Voldemort even more angry which in turn caused more pain. "M-aster…Pl…ease"_ Does he truly want to die that much…how did he ever become a thorn in the Dark Lord's side?_

Voldemort gave it a few more antagonizing minutes that could only feel like decades to the mess of a man who was withering on his floor by his feet. "I've seen Mud-bloods with more endurance than you Worm-tail. Now get up, and get out. You are not permitted in these sanctums as I do not trust you-unworthy rat." he spit out as he reached for the wine glass on the side table next to him. "Leave this house and do not return until I have someone fetch you." He then placed the glass to his lips and took a soothing sip to the dark red concoction that let out a smell of death and decay.

Severus blinked as he watched the man he used to call enemy scramble to his feet and retreat out of the room without a second glance back. _That is better Worm-tail, if you had looked back, you would have been hit with the curse of my own design for interrupting my briefing…although you were not the first one to interrupt me, but you are a safer target-less consequences in killing an idiot._

"Severus…I believe you were telling us about this Prata woman…?" Voldemort turned his head so his profile shown from behind the chair.

* * *

Two women sat on the broken ruins of an old empire. The one who sat to the left with long red hair cascading down her back, her golden eyes staring into the depths of your very soul, her light skin and a voluptuous body that screamed for attention, a woman of royal blood. The other sat to the right, woman had mid-way length curly blond hair, and icy blue eyes that could freeze any man in place and a body that although was completely modest, some would call very tasty, a woman also of royal blood. They both wore dresses with celestial symbols interlaced into the design.

"What was she thinking?" Death's Mistress said as she looked to the letter with her golden eyes singed with rage. "I can't tell father she's gone frolicking with some prince…"

"Shh…father will hear you." Lady of the Light said as she pulled the note from her hand, examining it herself with her icy blue hues. "Well…My question for you is, which would you rather tell him: a. She's gone frolicking with a prince, b. she's gone to the lands beyond Silver, or c. She's gone missing. Two of those answers are going to get us nearly dead. So I'd make the choice wisely."

"I see your point, but what if she's gone longer than a week?" Death's Mistress asked softly as she looked up to her sister.

"We'll figure it out when the times comes, but for now. We'll say she's found some prince…" Lady of the Light said softly as she patted her sister's arm.

"But what is his name?" Death's Mistress questioned.

"She would not tell us, it's easier to tell a lie when we don't have to come forth with any information. And when she comes home she can make it all up without a care for what we had said." Lady of the Light nodded.

"You are as mischievous as Lord Valor." Death's Mistress motioned as she looked into her sister's icy blue eyes.

"I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment." Lady of the Light acknowledged as she gazed into her sisters golden hues. "It's not every day I get compared to Lord Valor."

"Well it's not every day our sister goes frolicking with the devil." Death's Mistress added as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"She's not frolicking with the devil…"

"And how do we know that…from all we know this letter could be a lie!" Death's Mistress shouted and the moment the final word left her lips Lady of the Light had smacked her.

"Are you a fool? This letter was delivered by a phoenix…the one her mother told us about when we were merely babes and had no responsibilities other than being mischievous and having fun times. But now, when proof that her mother wasn't just some quack fortune teller, and that her destiny is intertwined with a world she never knew existed other than her mother's deranged mind…come now sweet-thing, you know better." Lady of the Light whispered in a hushed tone. "Besides this letter holds her seal," she pointed out the traces of shadow that had been bleeding through the ink. "See...it's her. She's the only one besides our father that can do this."

"We should just tell father-" Death's Mistress began but a cough coming from behind her cut her off.

"Tell father what?" said the man in question. He was taller than the two of them put together and far more muscular, his skin was as dark as coal and his long graying hair was tied to his neck in a black ribbon as his one violet hue looked to Light, and his Red hue looked to Death's Mistress. "Well?"

"Ah…that our sister went frolicking with some…prince, father. She wouldn't tell us who he was or his deposition." Lady of the Light smiled her bright shining smile that she always had, lying or not.

"I see, did she say when she was returning home?"

"No, but she had a satchel with her father…" Death's Mistress added cautiously as she pulled away from her chipper sister. "I'm sorry we didn't come to you sooner." they both bowed their heads to those words.

"It's alright children. I suspect it may not be a Prince she is frolicking with, perhaps a peasant she has been known to scavenge as her mother used to do. Perhaps she's traveling the ruins where her mother was told to be born from?"

"We're sorry we don't know father." Light bowed her head, her curly blond locks falling before her face.

"Well if she turns up again, will you tell her that Lord Valor has been asking for her?" the dark man said as he started to walk away.

"Yes, of course father" they said simultaneously as they gave him a respectful curtsy.

Lady of the Light smacked Death's Mistress. "What a stupid thing to say!"

Death's Mistress laughed sardonically, "As if you could come up with anything better."

"What do you think Lord Valor wants?" Lady of the Light asked softly.

"What else would he want from our dear sister?" Death's Mistress asked grudgingly.

"You're jealous!" Lady of the Light notated.

"Am not" Death's Mistress said as she turned about face and walked away from Lady of the Light without a second glance back.

_She is jealous…_ Lady of the Light thought as she bowed her head. _Now what…do I do? _She looked up to the sky. "I wasn't meant to be in charge…Lady of Darkness was. Why did she have go chasing the corpse of her dead mother?" a single tear of silver cascaded down her face and dripped down to the ground from her chin, and in the spot where it landed a plant began to grow with a single bud that was puckering a blue flower that cannot be described. _Lady of Darkness, may the gods bless your soul as you defy our father as you embark on your endless journey through curiosity and courage.

* * *

_

**Author's Notation:**

Minor Editing has struck again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will come to enjoy the rest I have enstore for you! READ&REVIEW!

**Much Appreciated,**

Lost O'Fallon Girl_  
_


	6. Ch5: Introducing Assistant Professor

Disclaimer: I do not own which rightfully belongs to J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Call of the Phoenix**

Ch5: Introducing Assistant Professor Prata

* * *

"Potions…are you trying to get your students killed, Albus?" Rasgos said as she looked at the cauldron before her. "I can't even cook a proper meal and you think I could find myself around a cauldron."_ Is he mad? I don't even know anything about magic and he wants me to teach, well assist teaching in Potions...of all things?  
_

"It's the only form of magic without the use of a wand, and besides. Professor Slughorn could use your assistance in his classes." he gave her a gentle tap on the arm. "And if you truly need help…ask Severus, he's a most accomplished Potions Master." _Ask Master of Snarkiness? Ask him he says! How am I suppose to approach him, let alone get him to instruct me on a subject I'm supposed to be an expert at?_

"A most accomplished Potions Master who's currently teaching Defense of the Dark Arts…" Rasgos nearly held in her growl but it came out in her voice that she was not liking the idea of being so close to the students.

"Not to worry, while class is in session you shall be observing…trust me when I say this. Professor Slughorn needs the extra set of eyes. In addition, behind closed doors I shall allow him to tutor you. We will tell everyone he is preparing you to teach Potions next year and you need to learn from observing. Muggle schools do it, why shouldn't we?"_ Because this is insane!  
_

"Meddling old fool…I mean…fine. I'll do it, only if you sit me next to Snape during meals. I do not wish to sit next to that glory feeding twerp, Slughorn."_Oops, I wasn't suppose to know that, although being in league with the shadows is my advantage no one is suppose to know they are sentient.  
_

"How did you know he was glory feeding?" Albus asked softly._ Ah, yeah? Oh..I know...  
_

"Let's just say I caught him trying to convince Potter he's a potions genius and should allow him to help him become a great master. I didn't believe for one second Potter is that man-" Rasgos stopped herself, as she found her face was burning. "I must apologize for my hasty conclusion. I don't know the boy, but from the scuttle butt around here I only heard he's a procrastinating heathen with potential on a broom."_ Insert foot into mouth, shut your gorgeous mouth and smile, perhaps that will help that miserable old coot from asking too many questions.  
_

"Scuttle butt? What a peculiar expression. Well, I would say you were right on that conclusion. Miss Granger is truly a good friend and forces them to study when need be. But she could never get them to do their papers in a timely manner." he nodded his head, "so that much I will agree with you. I highly doubt Harry could be a Potions expert. However, I do believe he will be superior in Defense than anything else. That subject seems to attract him like honey to a bees hive."_ Perhaps it's the fact he is thriving to survive a war he shouldn't be involved in, go figure. Between the choice of life and death, I believe Potter chooses life although My sister would be pleased to take him beyond the realms and lead him to the realm where the dead reign in the afterlife.  
_

* * *

"Hermione! I thought I would find you here." Ginny smiled as she sat next to the girl in the library surrounded by several thick volumes of books. "What are you reading?"

"Well these volumes over here, are school yearbooks…I'm trying to find this Prince person. It could be a man or a woman. And over here, I'm working on my essay for Defense, and here…well you get the picture." She laughed as she waved her arms over the several stacks of books. "I expect to be here until Madam Pince kicks me out. I'm sure."

"Prince Person, could I help?" Ginny picked up a volume and started scanning the pictures.

"Sure, ah… thank you Ginny. How's Ronald?" Hermione said as she looked up from the Defense book she was emended in.

"Still a bloody prick, but I think he's beginning to learn his lesson." Ginny gave a soft smile. "So is Prince a last name or a First name?"

"I believe last." Hermione said as she put down the book, and picked up one of the yearbooks. "You don't have to help me Ginny; shouldn't you be working on an Essay for Professor Snape?"

"I probably should, I'll come back to help you later." Ginny stopped looking through the book and placed it down next to the piles of Hogwarts yearbooks before she stood up. "Unless of course you find your Prince Charming before I return." she winked and left her to Hermione to her work.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore signaled Proessor McGonagall to clink her fork against her glass, and the room fell silent. Albus stood and walked over to the podium. "I know today isn't supposed to be anything special, but it has come to my attention, Professor Slughorn does not want to continue teaching into the next upcoming year…"

Slughorn bowed his head, his face reddening by the surprise of his announcement, a few students laughed, not many though. They all awaited what Dumbledore had to say. The pregnant pause was killing the atmosphere as everyone remained silent for a few moments as Dumbledore stood distracted at the podium looking up at the ceiling of the great hall. It's skies were full of stars of the night sky above, but they were shifting and changing in peculiar ways. Professor McGonagall coughed a few times to signal Dumbledore to continue with his speech.

"So it pleases me to introduce a new Professor that is to be brought on board, she'll be assisting Professor Slughorn in Potions for the rest of this year and will remain teaching Potions when he decides she can handle it by herself. She is relatively new to Potions Mastership, and she has no experience with children, so she shall be learning from one of the best." he smiled as the double doors opened and a woman entered the room, and everyone was ogling her from afar.

"And here she is. Assistant Professor Prata, Potions Mistress and good friend." He clapped his hands and everyone slowly followed suit after Professor Slughorn robotized his exposure, and started to clap too, and followed by several other teachers. Professor Snape however was burning holes into the Back of Dumbledore's head._ Potions Mistress? You didn't even want to tell me who she was and she was to be replacing Slugs? You burn me to the bone, Albus Bloody Dumbledore! _Snape seethed in his mind. _  
_

Rasgos blinked at the overwhelming applause to her own arrival. She never expected this kind of reaction from her presence. Instead of retreating, as her gut told her repeatedly, she continued her journey to the head table. She started scanning the students' faces, gagging for their reactions to her art of dress. She was wearing tight fitted black robes, black dragon Hyde boots and a fireproof cloak, and her hair was sleeked back and held firmly in a tight bun, so it would cause no problems if she were to brew a potion. She took the advice from Snape's own attire, not caring what they were thinking when she went to go sit next to him. "Is this seat taken?"

"You very well know it's not…" Snape sneered as he watched her sit down, and he raised a brow. "Why aren't you sitting next to Slughorn?" _Not that I blame you for wanting to sit so very far away from him..._

"Because I told Albus Dumbledore, the only way he could get me to come here is if I am placed next to you in seating arrangements and not that…incompetent, glory feeding hog." she seethed as she looked to Slughorn who had been staring at her appreciatively. "If he thinks to try to feed me glory just once, I will feed him to the squid in the lake outside."_My my my, Dumbledore who is this woman and why have you never introduced her to me properly.  
_

Severus snorted. "I doubt that he would…you're not a student with potential to feed his ego."

"Glad for that, but I don't want to take any chances." she scrunched up her nose. "Besides you are more respectable company."

"Oh really, what have you heard?" Snape asked as he picked up his fork as the food appeared before them, looking to her, unlike their first encounter, he noticed her eyes and he did not stop there, his gaze examined every inch of her that he could see above the table.

"I've read your book," she stated simply, as she picked up her own fork._ Ok I only scanned through it but I still know you know more about potions than that pompous._ She thought to herself as she started to eat.

"Read it or glanced at it?" Severus arched a challenging brow.

"So you caught me, I only glanced...but I was working on getting to it. My project seemed to get in the way," she said as she merely felt a burst of butterflies in her stomach. _Oh dear...it is as if he has put a spell on me, perhaps he has...

* * *

_

**Author's Notation:**

Alright, I did some minor editing, some minor changes to enhance the overall story and I hope you enjoy! READ&REVIEW!

**Much Appreciated,**

Lost O'Fallon Girl


	7. Ch6: Double Snapes and Misleading

Disclaimer: I do not own which rightfully belongs to J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Call of the Phoenix**

Ch6: Double Snapes and Misleading Corridors

* * *

"For Merlin's sake…it's like having two Snapes!" Ron gasped as he made his way out of the dungeon followed by Hermione and Harry.

"Harry, you better tell Ronald to shush before he loses Gryffindor more house points then we can manage to bring back up." She said as she made her way past them both, shoving Ronald Weasley into a wall as she made her way to the Great Hall.

"Damn it Hermione!" Ronald growled as he was planted face fist into a wall. Harry laughed as he went to go help his friend off the wall and assisted him up the steps.

"Come off it Ron, she's still mad at your fidelity charge." Harry said as helped Ron walk naturally.

"My what?" Ron asked clearly confused by the whole ordeal.

"You shagging someone in a broom closet." Harry whispered into his ear as they made it into the Great Hall.

"But that was ages ago!" Ron exclaimed as he stopped to look back at Harry and Harry shook his head.

"That doesn't matter, you still did it Ron. And she'll never forget it." Harry patted him on the back. "So you have to be careful from now on. You're walking on egg shells here."

"What?" he looked down to his feet. Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's a muggle expression Ron, it means to be careful what you do or say, or it might end your relationship all together." Harry laughed as Ron made his way to the table and sat down.

"Then why didn't you just say that?" Ron asked Harry as he sat down next to him.

"Ok, from now on I'll remember to just bluntly express what I mean." Harry shook his head as he looked up to the head table. "Where's Dumbledore?"

"I don't know Harry, but I'm more concerned on where's my lunch is…" Ron's stomach growled to prove his point.

* * *

"I thought that class would never end…" Rasgos sighed as she took the secret exit out of the classroom following it to another corridor and finding herself in front of a door she never crossed before, she tried to open it to find it was locked. "What the hell….I know I've come this way before..." she sighed and pressed her hand on the door, and a shadow consumed the door and she walked through to find a bewildered Master of Snarkiness on the other side. _Oops, perhaps I have not been in this room before..._

"Would you mind explaining why you…intrude into my personal space, Assistant Professor Prata?" Severus gave his best intimidating student stare he could muster. _Even when he is looking at me in such a way, I am still compelled to move closer to break his shell…_she thought as she examined him. He wasn't wearing his outer robes, and he looked quite lean, his clothing were tight fitting, as was his outer robes, but he looked so much fuller with his outer robes on. "No? How about I escort you to the Headmaster's office where you can explain to him what you were doing in my person quarters?"

She snapped out of her trance. "I'm sorry?

"You didn't hear a word I said, Perhaps the Infirmary might be a better place for you…Someone blow up a cauldron today? Have a concussion?" Snape's hand found it's way to her cheek, and she found her cheeks to be burning against his touch. _Oh-hell. What do I say? Say yes…Damn it._

"No, I'm ok." She tried to back up, but Snape's hand followed her as he pushed some fragments of her hair to the side to reveal her eyes.

"Are you sure…your turning a quite disturbing color?" Snape spoke softly as he took a few steps closer to her, his eyes examining her forehead, then her eyes, nose and when it came to her mouth his other hand slid under her chin lifting it up. "Well I don't see any marks or abrasions." Her skin turned a darker shade of red, as he leaned closer to examine her neck, his nose was so close she could literally feel his breath lifting the hairs on her delicate neck.

_By gods, he is doing this on purpose!_ Her mind screamed as she found that her hands were compelled to touch him, as much as he was touching her. "I'm fine, Professor. Really..." she finally croaked, and his lips found hers. She was too shocked that she did not react, until she found his tongue slipping out to caress her lips and she finally caved in. _In silver tears, I find the glory of man upon his lips as they doth touch mine._

He smirked into the kiss as he released and took a few steps back, a brow arched. "Is that what you wanted, Miss Prata?"

_The fiend!_ Her mind growled. "It's Assistant Professor Prata, Snape." She bit her lip as she looked into his dark eyes, finding they were glistening with something she never seen in them before: _Desire. More specifically desire for me_.

"Perhaps, but I'd rather call you Rasgos." he smirked as he caressed her cheek, she could feel his worker's hand brushing against her soft skin. "Is that what you wanted? Is this what you need from me?" Snape asked as he pushed her against the door, with eyes that were penetrating into her very soul. _I'm going to die here...right in front of him I'm going to be dead panned._"I don't know whose forcing my hand, you or my fantasy of you."

"You fantasize about me?" Rasgos asked softly, as she found her hands caressing his shoulders._ Perhaps I fell asleep, or maybe this is my dream. Who are you kidding...you do not have this good of an imagination!_

"You would like that to be true, wouldn't you?" he merely suggested as he found her lips to be most delectable as he pressed his lips against hers. She tasted of sweet strawberries and a hint of something he could not trace but it was so sweet compared to any other kiss he had ever tasted, which was saying something, yet nothing all at once. _My gods, he is like heaven with the fires of hell...this had better not be a dream...I'll never be the same walking down the corridors.

* * *

_

**Author's Notation:**

Some minor editing, some minor changes and yes this story has come to the peak of a relationship with Professor Snape and Assistant Professor Prata. _Or is it a dream?_ READ&REVIEW!

**Much Appreciated,**

Lost O'Fallon Girl_  
_


	8. Ch7: Discovering the Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own which rightfully belongs to J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Call of the Phoenix**

Ch7: Discovering the Truth

* * *

When Severus released her from the kiss, Rasgos took it as the opportunity she needed to escape, a massive shadow seeped beneath her feet and she sunk into its depths before Severus could say or do anything more. _I cannot stay here…_ she placed the thoughts in his mind hoping he would hear them as clearly as she thought them. _I just cannot stay here…_ were her thoughts repeating to herself as she reappeared in a forgotten corridor of the castle. "Damn it." she cursed, as she brought her fingers to her lips.

_I cannot do this…not to him, nor myself…_ She shook her head as she found herself pacing in a seventh floor corridor, to her surprise a door appeared next to her when she stopped._ How did I end up here? Why did I have to find my mother's fables to be truth…not lies our father kept telling us that they were?_

She blinked a few times, trying to regain her composure, as she found herself opening the door. "I should have learned my lesson on opening doors I know nothing about. But here I am with this door." she said as she walked through. "Whoa!"

The room was illustrious and had a high ceiling that resembled the Great Hall's although the stars appeared less like the sky outside, and more like the sky she had come accustomed to back home. "My word….it's Silver's skies." she breathed in the beauty of her home, as she examined the room, finding her bed to be violet and black with a canopy draperies that was carefully swooped around the black poles. "Its home"

She ran to her bed and jumped right in, hugging the pillows smelling the sweet scents the small folk left after they finished washing her things. "Its mom's room" she exclaimed as she smelled the pillow again. "Father would never allow me in here," she whispered as she got off the bed, looking around the room. Seeing the nightstand, she opened the drawer to find small hard leather bound book with silver letters etched across. 'Tears of Silver' was what it said but in the language, she was accustomed to hearing in the lands of Silver.

"Mum," she opened the first page and her name was etched at the top. As if her mother knew, she'd be coming.

'Deirdre,

This book is filled with rituals, spells, and potions that you will need to learn. I realize you must wonder how I knew you would be coming here, to the world I had come from. To be honest I never thought I'd be seeing you again. And if I'm not handing this to you myself, then perhaps I was right. When I finally escaped your father's grasp, I knew I had to lose my connection to the realm of Silver. In addition, by doing that I had to sacrifice my connection to you as well.

Just writing this letter gives me hope that you will escape his mighty grasp as well. Do not fear for your sisters, for they are not of our blood, only your father's blood kept you with him. I tried to take you with me but your connection to him was far stronger than my own.

By now, I suppose you have inherited the title 'Child of Darkness' but there is a way to denounce your title if you so choose to stay in this realm, the realm of mankind. It's written here, in this book. All you have to do is read it, and find all the ingredients. Trust me when I say this, you will need to stay on your sisters' best interests, or you will never obtain all the proper ingredients you need to sever your connection to your father.

Lachesis (1)

* * *

Severus just stared at the floor as if she would come back, and after a few minutes he pound his fist into his door, making sure he felt the pain in his knuckles before he released the door from his impact. "Damn it Lily." he cursed under his breath as he found himself shaking of both rage and passion. Then after he regained his wits, he opened the door and stormed through the hallway to his classroom, making his most dramatic entrance by slamming the door open, and allowing it to slam closed after him. _I hope these dunderheads studied before coming to class or they will find their houses suffering for it._

He pulled out his wand and started to flicking and swishing the blinds, and shutters shut as he walked to the front of the classroom. The words "Turn to page 247" slipped off his tongue as he turning to face his class as he flicked the projector screen down, and the projector on. Scanning the class to make sure they all were paying attention, knowing very well that his entrance stunned them.

Several decrepit pictures appeared before them, most of the girls in the class said "ewe" as they saw blood and guts of a man splattered all over the ground, and Aurors examining the body. A few of the boys made fake puking noises, which initiated some of the girls' 'Ewing' noises.

"Ewe, indeed...45 points will be taken from each of your houses." Severus growled and they all shut up. "Can anyone of you tell me why this may be important to see regarding the page I set out for you?"

No one in the class raised their hands; everyone was still turning their pages when the question was asked. He narrowed his eyes at them when no one raised their hands. In addition, he pointed his wand to some Hufflepuff who was not on the right page and made the book turn to the page without even the littlest flick of his wand. "Whoa!" the Hufflepuff exclaimed. _That was a small feat compared to what you are supposed to be learning, nitwit._

"5 points will be taken from Hufflepuff for disturbing my class Mr. Turner. Can no one answer my question?" he examined his class seeing Miss Weasley he smirked. "How about you Miss Weasley, could you tell me what the relevance between the pictures and today's lesson?"

Ginny looked up from her book to the pictures and back to her book. "No sir, it doesn't make sense to me sir. If we are learning about Unforgivables, why are those pictures on the screen, it doesn't appear an unforgivable could of caused such damage."

He smirked; he had her just where he wanted her. "And what of the Imperius Curse?"

Ginny bit her lip, "Is it possible to cast a spell while under the Imperius Curse, sir?"

"Very good question Miss Weasley, 1 point to your house for using your mind to come with a thoughful conclusion." he squeezed the bridge of his nose, as he knew this was going to be a long day, _giving house points to Gryffindor, you traitorous bastard…_ his inner voice chided.

* * *

**Author's Notation:**

Minor editing, minor changes but overall much like it was originally crafted. I hope you enjoy it. READ&REVIEW!

**Much Appreciated,**

Lost O'Fallon Girl

* * *

1.** Greek goddesses of destiny: **in Greek mythology, the three goddesses Clotho, _Lachesis_, and Atropos, often depicted as women of advanced years spinning a thread, who were believed to decree the events and duration of somebody's life.

The Greeks believed that Clotho spun the thread that represented somebody's life, _Lachesis _decided the extent of it, and Atropos was responsible for cutting it.


	9. Ch8: Knowledge and the Price of

Disclaimer: I do not own which rightfully belongs to J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Call of the Phoenix**

Ch8: Knowledge and the Price of Hermione's Fury

* * *

Rasgos sat down on her mother's bed, looking at the book in hand. _She wants me to stay here…she doesn't want me to take my position as the Lady of Darkness? To denounce my title, where would that leave father? What would happen to me? _She looked up and saw a mirror appear before her, a mirror that was taller than she was and wrapped with gold metal with words etched across the arch. _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

She bit her lip and looked into the mirror. It showed her reflection, as she was. She was wearing her celestial black robes, her hair was spiked in many directions, some unruly and curly and others straighter than an arrow. She sat on a thrown, and gazing out the window lazily, as her right hand held up her chin and her left was dangled off the arm of the chair. _Lady of Darkness..._

Rasgos wondered what she was looking at in the mirror and the image phased into a completely different image._ What is this…thing? _She wondered as she saw herself in black billowing robes, running down of the various hallways of Hogwarts, chasing or fleeing she did not know and when her image came all the more clear she noticed she no longer had two violet eyes; her left remained violet but her right had changed into a lovely shade of hazel green. She also noticed she had light blemishes all over her face…_the gods have cursed me…_

Rasgos covered her face, as if the reflection had shown the truth. _What is this magic?_ She continued to watch her image as it ran past the viewfinder of the mirror and the images phased out.

Dumbledore coughed, and Rasgos spun to face him. "I'm sorry." was her first response when she saw the man standing there, but he did not give a reply. He stood there a moment before he approached the bed. "I'll leave if you need me too."

"Oh no…Don't go. She was a very remarkable witch, Miss Prata." Dumbledore said softly as he looked to her. "It surprised me when you came here, and you were almost a mirror image of the woman from my past…" When he saw doubt in her eyes, he only smiled. "Ok, not exactly 'mirror image' but I can see similarities" he found himself stopping when he noticed her blushing.

"So you knew my mother? I didn't know much of her I was really small when she left…father never told me what happened…" She held up her mother's diary. "Is it alright, if I took this with me?"

"By all means, it did once belong to your mother" There was a pregnant pause before he continued. "Although it was a few decades ago, I doubt she wanted it to stay a piece of Hogwarts Missing History." his blue hues sparkled as he watched her pocket the book. "What bewilders me is your age…"

"That is because time travels differently in Silver and my mother was as you say...a witch." She scrunched up her nose s she shook her head from left to right. "I am not a witch, although you will try to convince me otherwise." She raised her hand as she walked towards him, stopping his objections. "I am what my father made me. My mother says I can denounce my title and become a part of this world….but is it worth the cost?" she sighed as she stopped standing next to him, her head turned to face his.

"Your mother feared your father more than she feared the previous Dark Lord." Although his statement was true, she sensed he was hiding something from her. "She had been one of the key elements in destroying the Dark Lord known as Grendelwald." He spoke softly as he stepped aside and faced her. "She died a few years after his defeat, she wasn't that old when it came to wizard standards…or so I had assumed... She aged quite rapidly after the defeat of Grendelwald. It was heart breaking to watch such a remarkable woman wither away before our eyes…we could do nothing to stop it."

"She died?" Rasgos closed her eyes; _Of course she would be dead, father would have saw to that. _She thought as she ran through the door rather than out it, tears tumbling down her cheeks.

* * *

Harry Potter was leaning against the wall outside the Defense against the Dark Arts class, after he had been thoroughly thrown out by Snape. His green eyes lingered on the floor as he waited for his friends to come out. Hermione was the first person out, she quickly grabbed Harry by the ear, and his whining did not stop her from dragging him down the hallway screaming into his ear. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU! HOW COULD YOU DISRESPECT PROFESSOR SNAPE SO PROFUSELY?" she paused as she ran out of breathe in her tirade.

"Mione…stop your hurting him." Ron pulled his way through the crowds of students who were standing by watching Hermione's hair start to spark with blue bolts as she continued to scream in Harry's ear as he tried to get out of the classroom alone.

"HE DESERVES IT!" She was her comeback, as she pulled Harry closer to her. "Do you know what lengths he goes through to keep you safe Harry?" she whispered in his ear, before she began to shout again. "OF COURSE NOT, YOU ARE BLIND TO THE REALITY OF THE SITUATION!" Then she added in a harsher whispered tone. "Have you learned nothing of Sirius? Or do you blame him for your Godfather's death? Huh Harry?" she cursed as she slammed him to the wall.

"Oo…Granger, why don't you use those moves on me?" Malfoy's crew sniggered in the background as they watched Hermione's onslaught on Potter, her eyes raging fires as she shot them a vile look.

"Shut it Malfoy or I'll show the whole school how I got you in third year!" she shouted back and returned her fiery gaze back on Harry. "What nerve Harry James Potter?" She scolded him and Ron finally made it out of the classroom and quickly squeezed through the gathering crowd of students that stampeded their way to see Hermione's fury.

"A-hem," a clear cough came from behind the students, who soon dashed in all directions. "As touching as this scene is, Miss Granger…I think you should unhand Potter and get to your next class." Snape sneered as he crossed his arms over his chest, staring down at the only two students left, besides Ronald Weasley who was standing behind Snape lifting up his hands in a 'I didn't know what to do' type gesture.

Hermione blushed as she let go of Potter's ear, and her electrified hair gave its last spark when she turned to her professor. "Sorry Professor Snape. I just-" He cut her off.

"No excuses Miss Granger, 45 points from Gryffindor. Now get out of my sight," he nearly shouted at the three of them, but more so at Potter then anything. He watched them as they fled down the corridor. He shook his head. _Why on earth did she try to defend me…of all people?_ He thought as he walked back into his classroom, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**Author's Notation:**

Some minor editing, some minor plot change, and new ideas are popping up for future chapters. I hope you enjoy! READ&REVIEW!

**Much Appreciated,**

Lost O'Fallon Girl


End file.
